Alien Empera
Alien Emperor (エンペラ星人 Enpera Seijin?) is the main antagonist of Ultraman Mebius. He is the master of Mephilas, Glozam, Deathrem and Yapool. Alien Emperor appeared in the final 3 episodes in the series (episodes 47-50.) Alien Emperor, as well as his creation, Armored Darkness are among the most powerful foes in the Ultra series. Alien Emperor has only appeared in Ultraman Mebius. Subtitle: Giant Darkness Space Emperor (暗黒宇宙大皇帝'' - Angoku Uchuu Dai Kotei''?). Powers/Abilities *Darkness Ray: Alien Emperor's strongest attack, He can fire a powerful red and black beam of energy from his left hand. It's capable of killing an Alien or Ultra. *Shockwave: From his hands, Alien Emperor can launch shockwaves that are strong enough to take down and weaken Ultras and Aliens. *Coating: Although it is unknown how this ability is used, Alien Emperor can coat the sun in a dark, rock-like entity to increase his own strength. *Cloak: Alien Emperor's cape is strong enough to absorb or neutralize projectile attacks *Armor: Alien Emperor's armor is strong enough to withstand against projectile attacks, making them bounce off him. *Darkness Sphere: Alien Emperor's method of transport through the cosmos, resembles ball of fire with some black flames *Mecha Zamu: After his death, he can resurrect again with his host called Mecha Zamu". This ability is also seen in Ultraman Mebius Side Story: Ghost Reverse. History Ultraman Taro Although not physically seen in the series, Alien Emperor's story and character was first mentioned in episode 25 of the series,Ultraman Taro. Long ago, Alien Emperor led an army of monsters to take over Nebula M78, the home of the Ultras, and temporarily succeeded in doing so. However, the Ultras soon fought back, and destroyed many of his legions, like Yapool, and managed to overthrow the monsters. Infuriated, Alien Emperor dueled with Ultra Father. Although the battle ended in a tie, both combatants received a scar on their hip that have reminded them both of their intensive battle from the past. Ultraman Mebius ''Ultraman Mebius''- Episodes 1-47 The second war began when Bogar began reviving many monsters in the ultra graveyard, like Twin Tail. Following Bogar's destruction at the hands of Ultraman Hikari and Ultraman Mebius, other Bogars, known as "Lesser Bogars," opened an Ultra Zone. With the Ultra Zone opened, Alien Emperor slowly began a reviving process and hid his existence by creating a gigantic, artificially intelligent robot, Imperializer. However while Imperializer's strength was more than Mebius could handle, the Imperializer was felled by both Mebius and Ultraman Taro. Alien Emperor then recruited one of his top warriors, Yapool (from Ultraman Ace), to join two more generals, Glozam and Deathrem, along with a survivor from the original Ultraman series, Alien Mephilas. For this coalition of Aliens would soon be known as "The Four Heavenly Kings" as the aliens were intent on destroying Mebius to serve their Emperor's demands. Eventually, even the might of Yapool was no match for Ultraman Mebius, and Deathrem and Glozam soon fell with him. Mephilas, realizing that he could not rule Earth, retreated to space, but was killed by Alien Emperor himself for not completing the task, setting the stage for the final battle. The Advent of the Emperor Alien Emperor began his world domination plan by encasing the sun in rock. He also summoned a group of Imperializers to attack different regions of the Earth. At first, Ultraman Mebius was losing the battle against the Imperializers, but after the people of Earth began cheering him on, Ultraman Mebius destroyed the Imperalizers with the same attack he used to destroy Mebius Killer, the Mebium Dynamite. However, excessive usage of the attack on the Imperializers became too much for Mirai's body to handle and thus Mirai was put in critical condition. Later, two more Imperializers appeared to wreak havoc, this time attacking GUYS HQ. GUYS managed to destroy one of the Imperializers, but was unable to destroy the second. Just as the second Imperializer was about to destroy the GUYS base, a blade slit it clean in half, destroying it completely. It was the blade of Zamusha, an alien swordsman who had unfinished business to settle with Ultraman Mebius (and Ultraman Hikari,) who had sided with GUYS so that Mebius would be his kill. Shortly after Alien Fanton and Alien Psychoknio, alien friends of GUYS appeared as well to assist them in the battle. With his army destroyed, Alien Emperor decided to take over the Earth personally. The Alien destroyed much of Tokyo and finally encasing the Earth in darkness from the coating of stone on the sun. Zamusha tried to take out the Emperor in short order, by trying to impale Alien Empera with his blade, but the Emperor's superior strength and power was far more than Zamusha and the others could handle and then Alien Empera proceeded to assault Zamshua with his shock waves. Just then, Ultraman Hikari arrived to assist in destroying Alien Emperor, but was blasted to the ground next to Zamusha. The 2 rivals decided to work together to destroy the Emperor, and GUYS began striking back at Alien Emperor as well, but none of their attack did not harm him. Following his assault on Zamshaa and Hikari, Alien Emperor turned his attention to the GUYS base, and decided to destroy it in order to kill Ultraman Mebius once and for all. Then as he fired a shock wave, Zamusha sacrificed himself and took the hit. Dying, Zamusha realized the truth of protection. Enraged, Ultraman Hikari grabbed Zamusha's blade and actually managed to cut another scar into Alien Emperor's other side. Ryu of GUYS then charged towards Alien Emperor in a kamikaze dive, but his ship was seemingly destroyed by a single hit of Emperor's shock wave (In reality, Ultraman Hikari had saved him and taken him as his new human host.) Ultraman Hikari then unleashed his Hikari blade, but was unable to even hit Emperor, as the alien blasted him back with shock waves. At that critical moment, Mirai transformed into Ultraman Mebius. Hikari and Mebius combined their Hikari Shot and Mebium Shoot, but the Emperor simply neutralized the new beam with his cloak. Alien Emperor decided to become offensive, and struck Hikari with another shock wave, knocking him to the ground. Alien Emperor then struck Mebius with his signature move, the Dark Beam. Then after one shot, successfully destroyed Mebius. All seemed lost, but little did the Emperor know that killing Mebius was the beginning of his end. Death Meanwhile in space, the Ultra brothers (Ultraman, Ultra Seven, Jack, Ace, Taro, Leo, Astra, and 80) were all at work, destroying the rock that was coating the sun with their signature beams. They also telepathically communicated with the GUYS team members, encouraging them not to give up hope. Meanwhile, Mirai was revived as a spiritual entity that merged with all the other members of Team GUYS as well as Ultraman Hikari, to which gave birth to a new form of Ultraman Mebius, the Phoenix Brave Mode. Alien Emperor's powers were now futile as they were all deflected back at him by Mebius' new form. At that moment, GUYS' final METEOR, an energy-amplifier named "Specium Redoublizer" descended from the skies. Mebius fired a Mebium-Knight shot through the amplifier, severely weakening and wounding Alien Emperor, whom was withering in agony as scale after scale was being ripped apart from his body. Meanwhile the captain of GUYS, Shingo Sakomizu suddenly merged with another Ultra that came onto the scene, Zoffy. Zoffy joined the battle, firing his M87 beam through the amplifier, and linking it with Mebius's beam. With Alien Emperor still not destroyed, Mebius performed a final technique, the Mebium-Knight Dynamite. The technique was so powerful it destroyed the amplifier and fatally wounded Alien Emperor. As he was dying, Alien Emperor finally recognized that it was the bond between the humans and the ultramen that enabled Mebius to defeat him, realized the futility of his actions, and slowly transformed into light before dissipating. Ultraman Mebius Side Story: Ghost Rebirth Although not seen in full body, Alien Emperor's cape and boots can be seen worn by Mecha Zamusha. The newly reunited Four Heavenly Kings tried to resurrect the Emperor by merging Mecha Zamusha and the Giga Battle Nizer. However, their efforts were prevented and they were destroyed. The Giga Battle Nizer was lost in space and Mecha Zamusha sacrificed himself to prevent Alien Emperor from ever returning again. Trivia *Despite being "new" to the series, Alien Empera actually has been mentioned before during the syndication of Ultraman Taro. Gallery Ultrmn Empra on scene.png Ultrmn Mbs Empra.png Alien Emperor.jpg Ultrmn Empra & Zgu.png|Empera dancing with Angel Zogu in a stage show Category:Aliens Category:Ultraman Mebius Kaiju